McDream
by muselicious
Summary: Sobre drive-thrus, homens bonitos e amores brilhantes. [Universo Alternativo NaruGaa]


Infelizmente, Naruto e sua turma não me pertencem.

**McDream**

Naquela tarde, o sol brilhava forte. Tudo parecia ofuscante, ainda mais para mim, que estava dentro do cubículo de atendimento do drive-thru, vendo os raios refletirem nos para-brisas dos carros e baterem direto nos meus olhos. O calor era visível, as ondas dançando no ar lentamente.

— Boa tarde, bem-vindo ao Mc Donald's. – Eu olhei para o automóvel que havia acabado de parar diante da minha janela e precisei franzir meu cenho para o brilhante carro laranja, pois seu reflexo ferira meus olhos. O vidro escuro do motorista desceu e um loiro de sorriso radiante e olhos calorosos direcionou sua atenção para mim.

— Boa tarde, moça! — Ele me cumprimentou e eu senti o gelado do ar-condicionado que escapava do veículo daquele homem maravilhoso tocar meu rosto. Foi inevitável sentir as bochechas esquentarem (imagine só; como se a tarde já não estivesse quente o suficiente!) e pensar que _misericórdia, que homem_. — Qual é o clássico do dia?

— Hoje é o Big Mac, o senhor vai querer só o hambúrguer ou o trio? — Graças aos céus que meu corpo já trabalhava no automático, porque meu cérebro parou com a beleza daquele ser que falava comigo.

— Eu quero dois trios do _Big Mac_, um _Mc Fish_ e uma torta de maçã. — Ele disse sem nem pensar, levantando um dedo para cada item que anunciava. Então ele olhou pelo retrovisor, para o carro que eu nem havia percebido estar atrás dele, e o sorriso masculino, percebi, mudou, ficou mais bonito. Se é que aquilo era possível.

— Mais alguma coisa, senhor? — Me ouvi perguntando e ele olhou para mim novamente, o sorriso cintilando simpático mais uma vez.

— Um trio do _Big Tasty_, dois _Mc Chickens_ e um milk-shake de morango, por favor.

— Tudo bem, então seu pedido é um _Mc Fish_, dois trios do _Big Mac_, uma torta de maçã, dois _Mc Chickens, _um trio do _Big Tasty_ e um milk-shake de morango. Certo? — Confirmei, terminando de registrar toda aquela comida no meu sistema.

— Confere. Moça, eu posso te pedir um favor?

— Claro. — Respondi de forma educada.

— Você pode pedir para entregarem essa última parte do pedido para o carro de trás?

— Posso, sim.

— Ah, e diz para ele, por favor, que eu achei ele muito gato. — O loiro piscou para mim, estendendo o cartão de crédito pela janela para que eu pegasse.

— Ah... sem problemas. — Confirmei, terminando de processar a venda. Que loiro ousado, a pessoa do carro de trás era muito sortuda! Confesso que senti uma pontinha de inveja, sim. Eu ia adorar uma cantada como aquela, ainda mais cheia de comida daquele jeito — Seu pedido será entregue no próximo posto de atendimento. Obrigada, bom dia!

— Eu que agradeço, _'ttebayo!_ E não esquece de dar o meu recado... — Se eu derretesse naquele momento, eu tinha certeza que não seria culpa do calor, mas das piscadelas que aquele cliente estava me dando. Eu não estava acostumada com tanta beleza e simpatia juntos, pelo amor!

Ele saiu, dando lugar ao famigerado carro vermelho escuro que seria o recebedor dos mimos dele.

O automóvel parou, o motorista abaixou o vidro e meu fôlego foi embora.

Eu estava na leda ilusão de que o homem loiro que acabara de sair seria minha melhor visão do mês... Mas isso era porque eu ainda não tinha colocado meus olhinhos abençoados naquele outro deus grego.

O sol batia nos cabelos vermelhos dele e eu podia jurar que a qualquer momento os fios começariam a crepitar que nem fogo. O homem tinha os olhos dele verdes e refrescantes como uma lagoa; ele era extremamente sério.

— Boa tarde, bem-vindo ao Mc Donald's! — Eu comecei um pouco intimidada com o porte do ruivo, os orbes dele focadas em mim de forma austera. Antes que ele abrisse a boca para responder e fazer seu pedido, eu emendei: — O senhor do carro laranja deixou seu lanche pago, é só retirar no próximo posto de atendimento. E ele pediu para dizer que te achou muito gato. — Soltei tudo num fôlego só, dividida entre evitar o olhar do dele ou observar atentamente sua reação.

Graças aos céus eu fiquei com a segunda opção, porque eu jamais me perdoaria se tivesse perdido a visão do rubor se espalhando pelas bochechas dele, bem de leve; a mão que jogou a franja para o lado, revelando uma tatuagem em sua testa; e o sorriso genuíno, que transformou suas feições de maravilhosamente sérias para maravilhosamente apaixonadas.

— Aquele é o meu marido. — Ele me confidenciou, a voz grossa soando carinhosa.

A pequena frase seria o suficiente para derreter meu coraçãozinho, mas ele não tinha terminado.

— Não importa quanto tempo estejamos juntos ou quão chuvoso e cinzento tenha sido meu dia, Naruto sempre dá um jeito de me surpreender e iluminar meu dia, ser o meu Sol. Ele é a melhor coisa da minha vida. Eu sou muito sortudo, você não acha?

Sorri, percebendo que a coisa mais ofuscante daquele dia não era o sol batendo nos vidros dos carros, e nem o sorriso do loiro que descobri se chamar Naruto, nem os cabelos do seu marido. A coisa mais ofuscante daquele dia aconteceu diante dos meus olhos, iluminou meu mês e me fez querer ter aquilo para mim.

— Acho, senhor. Acho, sim.


End file.
